Love hurts
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: Yugi gets beat up BADLY by bullies when he acidently talks aloud about his secret love. Love hurts sometimes, but this one will be totaly worth it! Rated T for cussing,abuse and naughty thoughts. YxYY CHANGED RATING TO T!


Hi!

WARNING: This is a yaoi confession between Yami and Yugi. Don't like, don't read!

Well, I'm back with a story again … surprised XD!?

This story is about Yugi realizing he is in love with Yami, but he accidently daydreamed aloud about his secret love, and the ears who snapped it up isn't to happy about Yugi finding love …

I want to dedicate this story to my grandma and my second cousin.

This story is also my protest against homophobia, and dedicated to all those gay/lesbian couples who have been pushed to the ground because they love someone of the same sex!

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! The rightful owner of are Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just writing for fun and I made no money of this story.

… On with it already …!

"#¤"#%!"¤%"#%"

A/N = Authors note

"…….." = Yugi talking

"" …….. "" = Yami talking

- ……. = other people talking

/ Before the "= Person thinking

Random marks = Pauses or movement to other places

Three questions are forbidden to ask:

1. Don't ask how Yami got his own body, because I will actually explain that in one of my next stories!

2.Don't ask why Yami simply didn't take Yugi to the hospital either, because I LOVE making someone playing nurse, so just deal with it, OK? :3

And 3. Don't ask where grandpa is, cuz don't have a clue. Uhm … let's say he's out on an archaeological exhibition … again ^_^'!

OK! I'm done with my chattering, so now; let the story begin!

#¤&#¤&#¤%&#¤/#

Yugi skipped down the empty sidewalk, bouncing up and down with joy and a big smile plastered on his face.

The sun shone warmly at his face and the birds sang their joyful melodies in the treetops; all welcoming spring in their own special way.

This day had been the last day before spring break and all students had been talking about their holidays the whole day, but Yugi hadn't been one of them.

He had plans for the holidays though, but he didn't talk about them aloud with his classmates.

Yugi smiled widely when he thought of his plan to catch a heart.

_The heart of his Yami …_

Only the thought of the Pharaoh's name made the boy shiver, and if that was distracting for the young boy, the consequences of his deep voice were devastating!

Yugi smiled warmly and closed his eyes in bliss when he thought about being in Yami's strong arms and hear his deep voice say his name.

Suddenly Yugi could feel two hands on his shoulders … but it couldn't be Yami's… could it?!

Yugi opened his eyes just as a hard fist hit his face.

With a loud whimper he fell to the ground, clutching his face as a few tears started to run down his cheeks.

- Well, well! That's exactly what you can expect of a freak like you!

Yugi looked up when he heard the voice, only to be kicked in the stomach by a big guy followed by some creepy goons.

"W-what do you mean …?" Yugi gasped and he received another punch, now in his chest, making him loose his breath and gasp for air.

- We overheard ya' when you were dreaming about the love of your dreams … Pathetic, gay twerp! one of the bullies insulted and snickered as dragged his leg back and with al his power slammed his foot against Yugi's knee.

Yugi screamed like insane as his knee gave a loud cracking sound; indicating it was broken.

/" W-why did I h-have to talk out loud when I daydream …!?"/ Yugi thought and cursed himself for talking about his homosexuality in public.

- You're a disgusting little runt! Humanity would be so pleased if such faggots as you could just go to hell! another bully spat and all the bullies started to shower Yugi with wrathful punches all over his body.

Some of them used their bare fists; some used sharp rocks, cutting up Yugi's school uniform and skin, making Yugi dizzy of the blood loss.

Yugi had no strength to fight back with and nowhere to run.

He could just lay there as his whole body was cut bloody and punched blue of bruises.

!¤%!"#%"&"#¤!"#¤"#%

The bullies stopped after half an hour to pull back and admire their work.

- How do you feel!? Want me to get that** boyfriend** of yours!? the leader spat in Yugi's face and Yugi whimpered slightly as he looked up at the smirking gang above him.

- Think he's had enough for today, boss? one of the goons whispered, but the leader turned to him with a face red in anger.

-**ENOUGH**!?!? He'll **never** get enough! he screamed as he pushed Yugi so he laid on his back on the bloody concrete.

The mad leader raised his foot over Yugi's chest then stomped his heel right into Yugi's ribs, wanting to heel the little one's heart.

Yugi was already bruised or bleeding everywhere from every limp of his body, but the pain he felt when his heart was crushed under the pointy heel was like being ripped of all good inside you.

Yugi felt like …

He didn't want to live anymore …

_** …**_

_**No**_…!

There was **one** thing that he still had to fight for…!

_**Yami**_…!

But the young teen's body couldn't stand the pain anymore.

Yugi only gave a gasp and his head tilted down on the concrete under him as darkness claimed his mind and his body went into deep unconsciousness.

Most of the bullies pulled back, actually terrified about their victim being so still.

- W-we didn't k-kill h-him, right…!? said one of the younger goons nervously, but the leader just smirked.

- No! For some reason, this little twerp doesn't want to give in. But you're right; we can't let him die …! said the leader as he lifted the half-dead boy onto his shoulder.

- We have to take this little runt home; or he'll never survive …, said the leader bitterly as he started to walk down towards the Turtle Game Shop (only a hundred meters from the crime scene); his goons staying where they were to not be in the way.

"%"&"#¤%"#%"#¤%"#

Yami sat patiently on the bedside; playing with one of his blonde bangs while waiting for his lighter half to come home from school.

/"" What can take Yugi so long?!… I've got a **bad** feeling about this …""/ Yami thought and cursed the fact that he had lost his mindlink with Yugi when he gained his own body.

/"" If I had just asked him via the mindlink; I'm sure he would be here with me by now!""/ Yami stated bitterly as his concerned crimson eyes lifted towards a picture on the wall beside the doorway.

It was of Yugi at the park; smiling childishly while giving the victory sign with his free hand. In the other hand held a big strawberry-vanilla ice cream cone Yami had bought him.

/"" Is it even possible for somebody to be more adorable?!""/ Yami dreamed as he smiled at the picture of his beloved light.

/"" What I would give to see him right now … see those beautiful amethyst eyes … those petal soft lips … that soft slim neck …""/ Yami thought and let himself fall into some not-so-innocent thoughts.

/"" … NO! Not now! Yugi might be in danger, and all I can think about is -…""/ Yami stopped in mid-sentence and he felt a blush of embarrassment and lust cover his face.

Yami stood up abruptly in anger over his hormones; accidently loosing his balance and falling back on the bed again, laying still there to get all those mischievous thoughts out of his head.

Suddenly his sensitive hearing caught a small knock.

/" What was that!?... Maybe just my imagi-!" Yami thought as he heard a handle turn and then a thud of something heavy hitting the floor.

/"" **What the** -!!!""/ Yami thought as he rose from the bed and ran downstairs and into the hallway.

Yami's crimson eyes hit the bloody form on the floor, and he felt his heart stop for a good 5 seconds. He stared at the form on the floor in terror and confuse as his sight swept over the faced-down person.

He could barely recognize tri-coloured hair and a navy-blue school uniform from all the blood and dust and Yami could feel his whole body freeze on the spot.

/""Dear Ra…! I beg you Egyptian Gods; don't let it be -…!""/ Yami thought as he fell to his knees beside the limp body.

He took a grip of the shoulders and pulled the body so he could see the face.

/"" No … NO …! **NO**! **NO**!!!!"/ Yami mentally screamed as he saw the familiar pale face turn up on him.

Yugi's body was lying bloody, bruised, wrecked and unconscious in Yami's strong arms. His breath was only a mere hiss once in a while and his whole body was dark of bruises and dried blood.

Yami could feel his heart wrench at the feeling of blood and cold skin touch his arms that he had wrapped around Yugi's faded form.

His light had been … **molested** …!

Yami instantly panicked and started to shake Yugi violently.

""DEAR GODS! YUGI: **WAKE UP**! FOR RA'S SAKE; **WAKE UP**!!!!!"" Yami cried as he shook the limp body in his arms. Tears gathered in his eyes when his beloved didn't show any sign of life.

"" Yugi … wake up …!"" Yami gasped between grinded teeth; a flood of tears flowing down his face and down on Yugi's calm body.

The hissing of Yugi's breath slowly died away from hearing …

Yami stared blankly at the limp body.

_It couldn't be true_ …

/"" I'll never forgive myself … I failed … failed to protect my light … Yugi … I'm sorry …""/

Yami felt his lifewill slowly drain away from him, his body becoming nothing more than a shell with a blank soul.

He was a pointless, careless idiot … what reason did he have to live if Yugi didn't?!

Yami squeezed the savaged body tightly to him and his tears fell down on Yugi's pale cheeks.

A small whimper escaped the body and Yami pulled back in surprise.

""Yugi…!?"" Yami questioned to be sure he had heard it.

Yugi gave a small sigh, the whimper almost out of hearing.

/"" He -… **He's alive**!""/ Yami thought and his crimson eyes were once again lighted with new life will and deep worry.

""You're safe now … I promise you: I'll never let something like this happen again…"" Yami said as he took Yugi in his arms (bridal-style) and carried him up to their shared room.

/"" I need to know how bad it is …""/ Yami thought worriedly as he carefully laid the unconscious Yugi down on the bed.

""I'm so sorry Yugi, but I've got to do this …"" Yami whispered as he carefully started to squeeze Yugi's body, starting at the feet (removing the socks and shoes of course).

Yugi didn't give any bigger reaction until Yami squeezed the broken knee with his fingertips.

Yugi whimpered weakly in pain and his features tightened to a tormented grimace.

/"" I got to take a better look …""/ Yami thought as he started to undo Yugi's pants. (A/N: I know this sound like something leading to a lemon, and one day I may write one, but this is not that day!) When the belt was undone, Yami removed the piece of clothing, careful not to touch any bruise or the hurt knee.

When the pants were finally out of picture, Yami lightly dragged his hands over the broken knee, squeezing once in a while to fully feel the bone's angle under the swollenness. With his skilled fingers, he soon concluded the knee to be broken.

/"" Whoever did this was strong enough to break the knee…""/ Yami stated as he moved on with his check.

Yami decided to let Yugi's private area be, for both his self-control's and Yugi's comfort's sake. He moved on to Yugi's stomach and chest.

Yami carefully removed Yugi's school uniform jacket, still careful not to brush against any bruise or wound on the little one's body.

Yami soon had it removed without any pain caused to Yugi. Delighted with his success, he went on with Yugi's white shirt (not longer white from all the blood).

Yami unbuttoned the shirt and opened it. He was hit by a chest full of bruises, and a big swollen mark on the left side.

Without embarrassment Yami gently squeezed every inch of Yugi's small frame to check if anything was broken.

When he touched the ribs on Yugi's left side; Yugi gave the same whimper of pain as he had done earlier.

/"" … His ribs; at lest two or three are broken… right over his heart …""/ Yami concluded it as the last serious injury.

/"" No man alone can cause this many injuries … they must have been at least five or six … They outnumbered him both in number and strength …""/

Yami felt rage rise and fill him from head to toe, burning feverishly in his heart.

/"" They caused as much pain as they could without killing or making him unconscious … **Cowards**!""/ Yami thought and the fire inside flamed up.

/"" They're going to pay … **dearly**!!!""/

Yami had subconsciously squeezed Yugi's arm in his anger and Yugi whimpered in alarm and Yami quickly pulled his hand away.

/"" I got to calm down… I may hurt him if my anger takes over now … I got to focus on healing him …""/ Yami thought as he leaned down to whisper a warning into Yugi's ear.

""Yugi; listen to me closely … I'll try to heal your worst injuries with my shadow magic, and it might hurt … Can you take more pain, or do you want me to wait until you have rested up?"" Yami whispered softly into Yugi's ear and pulled back to wait for an answer.

As an answer he received a small yawn from the young teen on the bed.

Yami chuckled and helped Yugi lay down properly. He fluffed the pillow under Yugi's head and then placed a nice warm blanket over Yugi's legs.

""I'll wake you in an hour … Sleep tight, beloved"" Yami said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead.

The young one seemed to sigh in ease and soon he had drifted of to sleep; Yami satisfied with the tiny snores of his light leaned back and stood up from the young one's side.

/"" I'll take care of the smaller injuries while he's asleep so he won't feel the stings.""/ Yami thought and walked out of the room to get the necessary things.

He returned to the room with a bowl of water, a washcloth, plasters, aloe-vera gel, bandages and painkilling unguents.

Yami dragged the chair from the desk in the corner of the room to Yugi's bed and sat down to start his curing.

Yugi's hurt limbs were already free from clothing due to the check Yami had done earlier, which made it possible to start the curing immediately.

Yami took one of Yugi's arms in his lap and took some aloe-vera gel on his fingers and started to rub the cool gel in the open wounds.

Yugi sighed in his sleep of the pleasure when the cool gel started easing the burning throbs in his wounds.

Yami took out three big plasters of the small box and placed them over the wounds.

/"" I'm glad no wounds are deep enough to need stitches.""/

He stroked some painkilling unguent on the bruises and swollen areas and then moved on to give the second arm the same treatment.

When he was done he moved on to Yugi's frame.

Luckily Yugi seemed to have laid in a foster-position; protecting his chest from cuts and punches. But still the chest had been exposed after some time, and the men had taken the chance to make the big impact on Yugi's chest that had broken the ribs.

Yami softly massaged some painkilling into the skin to at least ease the pain over the broken insides.

/""How could anyone ever want to hurt my little light…? What can make them do this…?""/ Yami thought sadly as he finished his work on the frame by tying a bandage over the hurt area (a small effort with lifting Yugi to tie the bandage properly).

Yami now placed the blanket over Yugi's chest and arms to move down to the lower part of his body.

The thighs had been lightly protected by the foster-position, however the areas below the knees was full of cuts and bruises.

Yami did the same procedure as he had done with the arms, except for the broken knee which he rubbed with painkilling and then bandaged.

Yami dragged the blanket over Yugi's whole body and stood back to check if he had forgotten something.

/"" I got to get to Yugi's back, but if I roll him onto his stomach I'll hurt the broken ribs … How can I make this work …?""/ Yami wondered quietly.

He suddenly got an idea, but only the thought of actually using it made him blush in deep red.

It would mean his body would have very close contact with Yugi's … **very close** …

/"" It's the only way … but … **Stop thinking of it that way**! ... It's only to help him … perverted mind of mine …!""/ Yami thought as he started the procedure of his plan.

He softly lifted Yugi's head and upper body and started to sit down behind the sleeping teen.

When he was in place; he used one hand to keep Yugi from falling forward and one hand to rub in the painkilling on the bruises.

His job was now done … but Yugi seemed so peaceful in his arms …

He's arm leaned Yugi softly onto his chest, the sleeping one's head falling softly against Yami's shoulder.

Yami wrapped his strong arms around his secret love and for some reason; he started humming.

He didn't know what melody he was humming, but something in the back of his mind kept the melody flow out of his throat.

He felt Yugi's body relax against his, and even he started to relax at the soothing tones that escaped his lips.

His body started to sway in pace with the peaceful melody; cradling Yugi's body softly in his arms.

#%&#¤&"#¤%#

/" Wh-… where am I …?"/

Yugi felt his body sway softly from one side to another.

/" Why is my body swaying…?"/

Suddenly Yugi recognized a soft humming filling his tired mind. A soft and agent melody created by a strong and deep voice.

/"Who …? Who's singing …?"/

He felt something against his back … something soft and warm that cradled him softly in pace with the melody.

/" … Yami …?!"/

The hazy memories played in Yugi's mind.

He remembered becoming lifeless after the fight … someone screaming his name … someone touching him cautiously … someone whispering a question in his ear … someone causing the pain to vanish …and now someone soothing him …

/"… It must be Yami …"/ Yugi concluded sleepily.

/" Wait ... Yami is singing for me … holding me in his arms … comforting me …?! "/ Yugi realized and bliss drifted over him.

His Yami cared for him … held him and tried to calm him with his presence…

Yugi knew he was in heaven … this was just to wonderful to be true …

_**But it was**_ …!

Yugi just let his body relax in the arms of Yami and get soothed to sleep once again…

#%%/#¤%"#%¤#%¤%#

Yami finally ended the unknown melody and stopped his soft swaying.

He inhaled deeply; the smell of dry blood filled his nostrils.

/"" I got to wash the blood out of his hair …""/ Yami stated as he reached for the bowl of water he had bought with the washcloth.

He sat up at Yugi's side; placing Yugi's head in his lap and placing the bowl of water beside him. He then lifted Yugi's head and placed the bowl in his lap instead.

Slowly he lowered Yugi's head down until half his hair was damped with water.

Yami wet the washcloth, held it above Yugi's head and squeezed the water out onto Yugi's hair so his whole hair should be washed.

When Yami was done with washing Yugi's hair; he softly placed the bowl on the nightstand again and let Yugi's wet head lay in his lap once again.

Yami didn't care if he got wet as long as his light was comfortable and close to him.

/""It maybe wasn't the easiest way to wash his hair, but at least I could do it without waking him up""/ Yami thought as he stroked Yugis cheek softly.

After a while Yami softly started to get out of his position. He held Yugi's body up with his arms and he rose from the bed.

/"" I hope that'll calm his horrified mind a little … and make his hair smell like normal again""/ Yami mused jokingly as he softly stroked some damp blonde bangs of Yugi's face.

/"" It doesn't matter if your body is savaged …You're still beautiful in every way, my light …""/ Yami thought and smiled as he placed another soft kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yami pulled back slowly and smiled down at Yugi who smiled softly in his sleep.

/"" You like my kisses, Yugi? … Wait a minute … he smiles when I kiss him…?! Does this mean he -…?""/ Yami gasped quietly as he shook his head.

/"" No! A smile can mean just about anything! Perhaps he was just having a pleasant dream or something.""/ Yami convinced himself, mostly to not get his hopes up.

/""I'll better change these before I go down …""/ Yami noted as he looked down on his soaked leather pants.

He changed and exited the room to go downstairs and make Yugi something to eat.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen; starting to make a portion of tomato soup.

When he and Yugi had shared body they had never been in a situation where cooking was necessary. As long as he could remember; Yugi and the gang had just fixed the food by going into a restaurant which had seemed nice and they had immediately got a table and their food served. Being The King of Games sure had some benefits.

/"" It's a wonder that none of us got snobbish by all the attention … except for Joey perhaps …""/ Yami mused and an amused grin spread over his face.

Joey was possibly a little money-crazed and he loved the more attention he got, but he was a reliable friend with a heart of gold; which made him a valuable member of the team.

Yami started to mash the boiled tomatoes into a moderate-thick soup as he knew Yugi liked it.

/"" Only the best for my Yugi …""/ Yami thought satisfyingly and spiced the red substance in the bowl.

Tomato soup had been one of the first dishes he had learned to make as soon as he had gained his own body; along with toast, pancakes and chocolate-chip cookies.

Yami could **never** forget the first choco-chip cookie he'd tasted.

He had NO idea why what happened had happened; but from that day he had been obsessed with the little chocolate pastries, and had begged Yugi to learn him how to make them.(A/N: I don't know what's with me when it comes to Yami and chocolate-chip cookies, but my mind keeps telling me he likes those :3)

Yami smiled happily as he finished the meal by putting a few biscuits and a glass of milk at the tray along with the bowl of soup.

/"" It's quite fun actually … Yugi knows just what I like and I know just what he likes. But I guess that's what you get from sharing a body for nearly four years.""/ Yami mused and smiled softly as he started to carry the tray up to Yugi's room.

He arrived upstairs and cautiously opened the door to Yugi's room.

He found his light snoozing peacefully in the big soft bed and Yami entered the small room.

He placed the tray on the nightstand and kneeled beside the bed to check on Yugi again.

To his surprise, he saw Yugi's eyes flutter open and then tiredly gazed at him.

""Y-Yugi…!?"" Yami stuttered in surprise and Yugi smiled weakly at him.

"Hi Yami …" Yugi greeted weakly and gazed into Yami's soft crimson eyes.

/"If you only knew how grateful I am for all you've done…"/ Yugi thought when he saw the worry in Yami's eyes.

""Are you all right!?"" Yami said worriedly as he let his eyes glance over Yugi's face in search of any expression of pain.

"I am now, thanks to you…! Thank you so much Yami …!" Yugi said softly and reached his hand out and held Yami's soft hand in his.

Yami could feel a blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks, but he pushed it back and smiled in relief at his light.

""How could I do anything else?! You are my light and I care of you more than I care of my own life!"" Yami spoke and the words came directly from his heart.

/"" If you only knew how much I love you, little one …""/ Yami thought and a sad glimpse appeared in his eyes. Yugi could detect it instantly and got worried about his dark.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly and squeezed Yami's hand.

""It's nothing, little one."" Yami assured as he rose so he could help Yugi to sit up.

He took a soft grip to the side of Yugi's chest and gently heaved so Yugi was sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

Yugi hissed slightly when Yami accidently touched one of his bruises and Yami quickly pulled back his hand.

""I'm so sorry Yugi!"" Yami blurted out.

"It's ok Yami! It hurt a lot more when I got it then it does now!" Yugi said reassuringly as he let his hand fall to one of the bruises on his chest.

/"Wait a minute…!? Where are my clothes!?"/ Yugi thought when he didn't feel the texture of his shirt when he touched his chest.

He gazed down and discovered he was only wearing his boxers.

/" Y-Y-Yami undressed me while I slept!?"/ Yugi thought and started to blush furiously at the mere thought of Yami's strong hands undressing him.

Luckily; Yami interrupted him before his thoughts could wander any further.

""I brought you something to eat…"" Yami said as he took the tray and placed it in Yugi's lap.

""You don't have to eat … but I beg of you to do so …"" Yami said as he looked down on the floor like it was exciting beyond limits, his eyes shining in worry.

"You don't need to beg me Yami! I'm starving anyway." Yugi assured his dark as he took a cracker, dipped it in the tomato soup and took a bite of it.

Yami just sat and waited patiently as Yugi finished the meal.

"Thank you for making me dinner! The soup was just as I like it. Talking of which; I can't understand how you can memorize such things when there is so much other important things to remember than how I want my tomato soup!" Yugi said and chuckled lightly.

Yami felt himself fill with happiness when his light laughed. In his opinion it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

""You're the most important person in my life! How can I not observe what you like?"" Yami questioned; more to himself than Yugi.

Yugi blushed a little at Yami's question.

In his ears; it was more of a statement than a question.

/"He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world … Do he think that much about me?!"/ Yugi thought dreamingly.

Yami once again interrupted his thoughts:

""Your knee is broken, and 2 or 3 of your ribs as well … I can heal them with my shadow magic, but having pure shadows in your body requires lot of mental strength to withstand the pain…! Are you strong enough to stand it right now?"" Yami asked worriedly as Yugi considered this.

"If I don't do anything about it, then it'll hurt even more and drain more of my energy. So let's get this over with!" Yugi said determinately as he raised; signalising he was ready.

""I'm so sorry I need to do this to you Yugi …!"" Yami said as he lifted one of his hands to Yugis chest and the other to the knee.

Yami closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his hard task: to heal Yugi; and as painless as possible.

Dark fogs started to erupt from his palms. The shadows swirled around in the air before penetrating Yugi's body.

Yugi screamed in pain at the pure darkness penetrating his light body.

Yami felt his heart breaking at Yugis pained screams. He urged to hold Yugi's hand; tell the little one it was all right. But he couldn't; or the shadows would break loose and devastating things would happen to Yugi's body if he let himself be distracted during the healing process.

And so; Yami closed his mind from all thoughts and concentrated harder to make the process short.

After a mere minute; Yami could feel the bones slide into place and connect once again.

He called back the shadows and opened his eyes.

Yugi's body was strained; his hands clasping the sheets under him and his back arched in the sitting position.

""It's over Yugi. It's ok now!"" Yami said between his gasps of exhaustion.

Yugi's body suddenly went limp and his fatigued body started swaying.

Yami quickly grabbed him; preventing him from falling of the bed.

""**Yugi**! Speak to me, **please**!"" Yami cried when he saw Yugi's closed eyes and blank expression.

""I can't bear to lose you again! Please, open your eyes!"" Yami begged and Yugi let out a soft moan and his eyes began to open.

""I'm so sorry Yugi!"" Yami gasped in relief and held Yugi close; never **ever **wanting to let go of his light again.

"D-…d-don't be … I-I'm ok! " Yugi hissed and leaned back against the headboard.

Yami (still holding Yugi close) inhaled the smell of Yugi's newly washed hair.

"" You need no shampoo to smell wonderful, little one "" Yami complimented as he leaned back and gazed into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi blushed at the flattering compliment and looked into Yami's eyes with a smile on his face.

/"By the God's; he's so attractive when he does that; coaxes and holds me close like I was -… Wait!? Since when have Yami started to hold me this close …?"/ Yugi thought and almost surprised himself when his lips started moving.

"Y-you've been holding me close and c-coaxing me pretty much the past hours … s- some special reason…?!" Yugi stuttered out and blushed an even darker shade of red by his sudden bold comment.

/"Why did I say that!?"/ Yugi said and covered his mouth as if trying to block any other blur-outs from slipping out.

Yugi looked at Yami, begging his dark wouldn't get annoyed at him and assure him he hadn't done any of it.

Suddenly Yugi saw something he thought as an once-in-a-lifetime sight.

Yami **blushed**!?

His bold, proud, confident Yami was blushing!?

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. He'd **never** thought Yami had any sort of shyness in his whole beeing.

Yami started speaking:

""W-well … I just really care about you. I've been worrying for you all day, and I lo-…"" Yami stuttered and stopped in mid sentence.

Yugi was now fully amazed.

Yami stuttered, blushed and seemed shy all at the same time!

Had his world turned upside down without him knowing about it!?

Yami was stuttering nervously with his light's gaze upon him.

/"" I have no time to come up with a lie! I'm going to tell him the truth … But I can't!""/ Yami tried to stop himself, but it was too late.

""I love you Yugi."" Yami blurted out and he could see Yugi's whole form freeze.

/""He doesn't feel the same … he's going to leave me …""/ Yami realized and tears started to roll like rivers down his cheeks and he turned around to run;

_Run away from the truth_…

_Away from love_ …

_Away from Yugi _…!

Yami took his first hart-broken steps, but something held him back.

He looked down and saw a hand was wrapped around his wrist; holding him back with all its owners might.

/""Yugi…!? But how -…!?""/ Yami thought as he turned around to look at his light.

He felt two arms embrace him and a pair of lips pushing hungrily against his.

Yami's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw Yugi standing in front of him; kissing him passionately and holding him tight around his waist.

/""By the name of Ra!?""/ Yami thought as he suddenly felt Yugi biting his lower lip softly; asking for entrance.

He couldn't hinder his body and his mouth opened and Yugi's soft tongue started exploring his moist cavern.

Yami didn't care about how Yugi got up of bed or why he was kissing him;

All that mattered was that it was no dream!

Yami closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and his tongue started to battle with Yugi's for dominance. He wrapped one of his strong arms around Yugi's thin waist, the other rising to stroke his neck.

Both parts wished the moment to never end …

But sooner or later they needed air and Yugi leaned back; giving himself and Yami the opportunity to gain their breaths.

"I beg you pardon, pharaoh …" Yugi said softly with a seductive tone between his gasps.

""I love you Yugi! I love your soft skin; I love your shiny petite lips; I love your joyful laughs…! I love your beautiful eyes …"" Yami said; the last sentence turning into a whisper as he gazed into Yugi's soft amethyst eyes.

"And I love you, Yami! I love your strong tanned arms holding me tight; I love your deep crimson eyes gazing into mine …! I love your deep voice whispering my name …" Yugi whispered seductively into one of Yami's ears.

""My light … My love … _Yugi _…"" Yami whispered back as he held Yugi close.

They slowly broke apart and just gazed into each others eyes.

Yugi suddenly gave a small whimper and fell onto Yami's strong chest.

Yami held Yugi up as he sat down on the bed; placing Yugi's head in his lap and petting the little ones hair.

"I guess that ended my adrenaline-kick …" Yugi gasped as he shook his head softly to make his world clear again.

""That would explain how you could get out of bed all of a sudden to give me the most wonderful kiss I've ever got!"" Yami said and chuckled lightly as he bent down and kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi gave a light chuckle also as Yami laid down beside him and placed the thick blanket over their bodies

"I love you …" Yugi said softly as he felt tiredness slowly claim him.

""I love you more …"" Yami whispered as he once again wrapped his arms around Yugi and sighed in contentment.

/"If I hadn't spoken Yami's name … this would've never happened … Yami truly is my miracle … only mine …"/ Yugi thought before he fell into sleep.

The two teens slowly fell asleep in each others arms as Yugi's injuries started to heal with unbelievable speed…

Speed gained from love…

!"¤!"#¤"#%"#¤%"#¤"

Ok … that wasn't the best end I've wrote, but still one of the better.

Awww *blinks away a tear*; how fast 11 MW pages can pass.

Well; hope you enjoyed my fic and PLEASE review or ad to favourites; so I can now how many people is actually reading this crap X3!


End file.
